Nightmares
by ViolentNerd101
Summary: Phineas gets into an accident and is in a coma, reliving the day of the rollercoaster. Will he ever escape and will he discover something about himself and his friends while stuck living the same day again and again?First chapter is a authors note/summary
1. Authors Note And Summary

Nightmares

Author's Note/Summary

Author's Note

This is one of my upcoming stories, I am posting the author's notes and summaries early so I don't have to worry about it later, so if that breaks any rules lemme know. This story is going to involve Phineas taking a journey into his past and truly analyzing his friendships and perhaps something more. Will contain Phinbella. If you want this story published first, vote for it on my poll. Thanks for your time!

ViolentNerd101

Summary

Phineas has an accident and winds up in a coma but doesn't realize it. He begins to relive the day of the rollercoaster, at first believing everything was just a dream. However, after a few repeats Phineas quickly discovers that this is a nightmare as his subconscious self begins to torture Phineas in order for him to discover one of the most important secrets hidden during that first day of an amazing summer.


	2. The Accident

**Nightmares**

Poll Results

Nightmares

Fireside Boys

Phineas and Ferb: Echoes through Space

I'm actually pleased that people decided to vote, it may only have been five but I want to thank those of you who voted. Since Summer Fun received no votes it is going to be recycled or cancelled after I finish writing these three stories and come up with new ones. I will be posting another poll at regular intervals; I will notify all of you when I start the poll. So without further delay, here is the first chapter of Nightmares, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, some of you might think the accident is kind of cheesy, well I know what I'm going to do with Phineas in his coma but my main problem was getting him into one so…this was all I could come up with. Knowing my luck, I'll come up with a better idea for it three or four stories later…anyway here it is. Additional note: this follows a different storyline from Comment Person's NIGHTMARES, which was also a good story.

ViolentNerd101

Chapter One: The Accident

Narrator POV

The sun shone bright on Danville as another beautiful summer day dawned upon the house of two of the most creative and inventive young boys in Danville, perhaps even the world. The sun started to poke Phineas in the eye, but the red-headed boy had been up for awhile, eagerly waiting with his brother for the alarm to ring.

"Why do we go through this every day?" Ferb groaned as he lay back on his bed. The triangular face looked at him with a smile painted across his face. Then his expression changed to deep thought as he stopped the alarm before it had a chance to irritate with its shrill calls.

"Well…its kind of like a ritual. You don't mess with a good thing!" the boy replied as his step-brother rolled his eyes.

"Oh what, you kiss a picture of the queen every night," Phineas poked at his brother, who started to turn away in silence even though Phineas could hear what he meant, "I know it's a matter of national heritage but it is still a tradition!"

"Fine, what should we do today?" Ferb's question echoed through Phineas's ears, as he became absorbed into it, as if it were a part of him.

"We just need some inspiration, lets go eat some breakfast!" Phineas finally replied with an eager, overconfident smile. The morning began to fly past them, as they ate, watched TV, and sat under their tree. Still not even a hint of inspiration managed to crawl into their skulls.

"Well, we built the most awesome coaster but I think we can do better…" Phineas broke the crushing silence that had surrounded the two brothers. Ferb raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to see his brother rubbing his chin, while staring up into the sky.

"We could build a rollercoaster in space…" Ferb muttered as a look of euphoria spread across Phineas's face.

"Ferb, I know what we're go-"he began to say before being interrupted by Isabella in her fireside girls uniform. Phineas couldn't help but wonder why since her meeting wasn't until the late afternoon and she had been given the morning off.

"Hey guys, Whatcha doin?" she asked in a sing song voice. Phineas found it difficult to find an answer to that question since their idea just didn't feel right. To him it felt like a rip off of something and just plain cheesy in thought.

"Well…nothing…I think…"Phineas mumbled as he scratched his neck. A smile spread across Isabella's face.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind helping me and the fireside girls with something." She responded cheerfully and the young man found himself grinning with joy at the thought of making his best friend, besides Ferb, since kindergarten happy. He never understood why he felt so obligated to help her; it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Sure, whatcha need?" he asked giving her his undivided attention, which made the smile on her face ten times wider.

"Well, another Fireside Troop broke our record for simultaneous patch collecting, and tonight is the awards ceremony. We've managed to tie it on our own but we need one more patch!" she explained, through huge gasps of air.

"So what patch do you guys not have?" Phineas asked as he began to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, there is the simultaneous "Jumping off of a blimp, skydiving into a pool" patch!" she replied as Phineas's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, that is weirdly specific but Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas replied and Ferb proceeded to rip up the specs for the space coaster.

"Fine, no one ask what Ferb wants to do today…" Ferb muttered inaudibly as he marched off to get the supplies, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone the backyard. An awkward silence sent chills up their spines. They both spoke at the same time,

"I should probably go…get the..uh…stuff ready. Ok Later!" Before running off in opposite directions. _That was weird,_ Phineas thought to himself, _I've never had an awkward silence with Isabella, oh well it was probably nothing!_ He met up with Ferb who already had some of the construction equipment.

"So, where do you think we should pull off this crazy stunt?" Phineas asked his brother who replied merely by pointing to an empty field on the map.

"Perfect!" Phineas replied as he pulled out his phone, "Hello Blowtorch City? Yeah….yeah….yes, I am. Can you take an order for me? Yeah, I'll hold." Phineas looked up at Ferb who once again rolled his eyes. The beeping on the other line began to get on Phineas's nerves.

"Why do they put you on hold all the time?" Ferb asked through his british accent. Phineas shrugged, but as Ferb thought about it the answer was right there. It was another age difference thing; it had always been a bit of nuisance but the two brothers had always managed to overcome it.

"Where's Perry?" Ferb remarked as Phineas went back to ordering the supplies they would need to once again aid Isabella and her fireside girls. Ferb found himself growing tired of Phineas and Isabella always acting this way. He had known about Isabella's crush for awhile and so did everyone, except Phineas. He had begun to suspect that Phineas had a crush on her since lately his behavior around her has been odd. _At least she brings those cute fireside girls with her,_ Ferb thought to himself as he made a mental purr, _Oh calm yourself, Fletcher!_ The day preceded much like every day in the peculiar little town, with the older sister obsessing about busting the boys chasing them around as they built their magnificent devices and pondered about the disappearance of Perry. However, they had managed to find some reprieve from Candace's unstoppable nagging at the center of the day as Jeremy had asked her to lunch and a movie.

"Jeremy, good to know you got our backs bro!" Phineas tried screaming to his sister's boyfriend as she chatted with him.

"PIPE DOWN TWERP, I'M TRYING TO TALK! Anyway…" she yelled back as the rest of her conversation faded with her as she walked into the distance.

"Thank goodness!" Phineas exclaimed out loud over the sound of his jackhammer.

"I thought she would never leave…" Ferb responded over his blowtorch. They had finally finished the blimp and the rest of the equipment and were taking a moment to analyze their workmanship.

"You know, this seems kind of dangerous. Isabella could get hurt…" Ferb's voice filled the musty air. Sweat dripped from Phineas's face as his head shot up upon hearing Isabella's name.

"Well, I'll go ahead and try it out. I'm sturdier after all, especially after that workout video we got…" Phineas spoke hastily as he rushed to get his equipment ready to make the jump. Ferb's numerous attempts to stop him were futile because Phineas wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend. They hopped in the blimp, being cautious to make sure everything was within safety parameters before beginning the jump. They also had to conserve fuel so they overlooked one key component of the jump: Distance to target.

"We have to conserve fuel! Are we ready?" Phineas screamed to his step brother over the roar of the wind. Ferb nodded, flipping a thumb up, failing to notice the distance measurements. Upon a second glance he realized his mistake. _He'll be fine, he's got his parachute,_ Ferb quickly reasoned with himself, as he ran to the rail watching his brother plummet to the hard ground. Phineas noted the lack of safe, cushioning water but maintained his composure.

"Come on Flynn, you've still got your parachute!" he screamed into the empty air as he failed to brake in time, causing him to hit the ground hard. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull, and then everything went black.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb screamed louder than he had ever spoken before, quickly tapping every button to get the blimp to the ground. It still took five long, endless minutes to land. He jumped out, racing towards his brother who now lay soaking in his own blood. _God, please don't…why didn't you check the friggin measures, fuel means nothing in comparison of a human life you twit,_ Ferb argued with himself as tears began to form streak lines down his face.

"Phineas? Come on bro, talk to me!" he screamed hopelessly as he pushed and pulled on his brother's limp body. He reached around his neck, and for a brief moment all was ok. _A brief pulse, gotta get help!_ Ferb opened his cell phone quickly dialing 911, faster than humanely possible; breaking a few world records in the process of saving his brother's life. He quickly explained the situation to the emergency servicemen, how his brother had suffered a serious fall and bumped his head in an accident. Ferb glanced up, noticing with peculiarity that the blimp was now gone but none of that mattered. The time it took for the paramedics to arrive seemed like an eternity with Isabella and the Fireside Girls arriving to witness Phineas's demise.

"No…please …don't leave me…" Isabella muttered through sobs as she cradled the young child's lifeless head in her arms, not caring about the blood that now soaked her flawless uniform. The rest of the fireside girls could only watch, in horror, as Phineas's life began to ebb away. Finally they arrived, strapping instruments and machines to his body, turning him into a cyborg. Ferb couldn't tell where Phineas's body ended and the tube began. Isabella's sadness had turned into rage, first at the paramedics for being late, and then to Ferb.

"Why did you let him do this?" she screamed with sadness and tears pouring down her face, the words barely recognizable in Ferb's ears. After numerous attempts to respond, the green headed young man shook the fragile little girl.

"He did it to make sure you were safe! He couldn't live without you…" he replied as he pulled into her into his arms, feeling her body rake against his chest with each sob, noticing the wetness of her tears soaking through my already ruined clothes. _You've taken my mother and aunt in a single blow and I've forgiven you,_ Ferb thought to himself as he gazed up into the sky, _but Phineas, you can't have him…you…..can't…have him._

Phineas's POV

Phineas awoke, rising upright from his bed, with his body dripping with sweat. He struggled to remember what had happened, he remembered jumping out but not hitting the ground. Phineas's gaze slowly turned towards the clock as he began to realize he was still in his bed. _5:12, hmm, it must have been some crazy nightmare. Thank goodness, I was in real trouble there for a minute,_ Phineas thought to himself as he lay back down, becoming absorbed by the comfort of his bed. Strangely, he still felt sore from it but shrugged it off by convincing himself it was all in his head. He went to sleep, convincing himself that I was merely a bad dream, merely a nightmare.


	3. Just A Dream

**Nightmares**

Chapter Two: Just A Dream

The alarm echoed through Phineas and Ferb's fragile ears but Ferb took it as more of a shock than Phineas. Phineas returned Ferb's disgruntled stare with an optimistic smile.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to what the time or date was. Ferb simply rolled his eyes, but never said a word.

"Come on Ferb! You can talk to me!" Phineas answered, practically begging on Ferb's knees.

"Its seven in the morning…"Ferb grunted as he threw his covers over Phineas as he walked over to the dresser to get dressed.

"Yeah, that's what time we always get up…" Phineas replied quizzically. _What's up with Ferb,_ he thought to himself as he waited for Ferb to finish in the bathroom. It seemed that the nightmare he had had some adverse effects on his overall hygiene.

"Yes, for school…but its summer for crying out loud!" Ferb spoke softly as he brushed by Phineas with anger painted on his face. He left Phineas standing there, not understanding what had just happened. During his shower, he attempted to recall the strange dream he had the night before. Recalling all events up to the jump, but everything afterwards was blank, except for a feeling. A very dark feeling. Phineas shook his head as the warm water ran down it, managing to shove the feeling into an unnoticeable crevice of his mind. He didn't know why, but it felt _cold_ in some strange way, as if everything he ever knew was fading away. All the happiness, which in Phineas was considerably higher than normal kids his age, was beginning to ebb away. Luckily he had much more to spare but it sent chills down his spine how everything seemed so _fake_. _Calm down Phineas, everything is fine,_ he assured himself as he took his seat next to Ferb to eat breakfast. Phineas felt a small smile ambush his lips; he loved how misty the world felt after a nice morning shower even though it had failed to jolt the last molecule of sleepiness inside of him. _It feels like I've been asleep for months,_ was all he could think about as he stretched and yawned.

"Wow, you guys are up early!" the young children's mother exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, surprised at the fact her children were awake.

"Thanks to Phineas…" Ferb muttered while taking another slobbery bite of his cereal, as milk ran down his cheeks. He was quick to respond and wipe it off with a handkerchief.

"This is what time we usually get up!" Phineas exclaimed, fed up with the fact that everyone was acting so strange. Acting like _he_ was the one behaving out of character.

"Well, yeah for school but I would have thought now that its summer you'd catch up on some sleep," Linda replied in a comforting voice before looking into the living room, "Like your sister…" Phineas and Ferb directed there gazes towards their teenage sister, passed out on the couch with her phone still beeping in her ear.

"Probably stay up all night talking to Jeremy or Stacy…" Phineas finally broke the silence that had managed to overtake the small family. The other two shrugged as their mother said her goodbyes and went off the work. Then the two brothers found themselves sitting in complete silence under the tree. For hours they sat, Phineas waited forever for Ferb to pull out some sort of schematic or plan that they would work on the day. All he did was pull out a copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Phineas finally reached his breaking point.

"Ok, what gives?" he asked waving his arms around his head. Ferb merely gave him a quizzical look, trying to decipher what those three simple words meant.

"What? Shakespeare is classic literature. You read what you want to read, I'll read what I want to read!" he finally replied before burying his head into the book.

"No, I mean what are we going to do today?" Phineas screamed at his brother. This only broadened the look of confusion on Ferb's face, now visible as he brought down the book slowly.

"What we do every day, sit under the tree in silence and be bored…" Ferb replied with a "Duh" tone of voice. _Well, at least he's talking like the Ferb I know, or at least the Ferb I know when others aren't around,_ Phineas thought to himself pleased with the fact that the silence that surrounded Ferb when he was around lots of people had been broken yet again by his constant questioning.

"That's not what I mean!" Phineas was now standing and he stood bewildered at the look of shock on Ferb's face as he went through in complete detail all of the things they had done this summer. The rollercoaster, travelling around the world in a day, and who could forget time travel. None of this sounded familiar to the green hair British kid that now stood before Phineas, a stranger in his brother's body was the nickname his mind came up with.

"Phineas that's impossible…" Ferb began to reply but interrupted Phineas by raising up his hand, "because we just got out of school yesterday…it's the first day of summer…" Phineas felt his legs weaken under his own weight as he slowly collapsed to the tree as his brother stared at him blankly. _No it can't be true,_ Phineas argued with himself, _was it all just a dream?_

Meanwhile in the Real World

"We don't know what is wrong with him, medically he is fine. He received a crack skull and an amazingly mild concussion but for some reason, your son is in a coma." The doctor's words were cold, calculated in Ferb's opinion. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud, he had known better and had taught himself that it pays more to be a man of action that of words. Saying things and then not doing them can ruin people so Ferb tried to avoid such things unless he was with the one person he trusted over all others: Phineas. Tears clouded his vision as he remembered all the long and heartfelt conversations he had had with his brother. About their dreams, nightmares, Ferb's "playa-ism" as Phineas jokingly called it, and overall about their daily activities. Ferb managed to break the chains holding his eyes to Phineas's lifeless body to look up at his step-mother being comforted by Lawrence. Pain was apparent in her eyes, it was apparent in everyone's eyes. Even though she had naively failed to believe the truth, convincing herself it was a skateboarding accident instead of a skydive. Ferb now knew how Candace felt, that stare, the words printed across their eyes saying "ARE YOU CRAZY", it was more than Ferb has ever had to deal with. Isabella, still in her blood soaked dress, clung to Phineas, silently begging him to come back to her. _Poor girl, Phineas, wherever you are, you need to come back…for all our sakes,_ Ferb thought to himself as he silently watched his family decay at the sight of a dying Phineas.

Phineas's POV

"A dream?" Phineas screamed at his brother, angered at the fact that he had suggested such a absurd explanation, "That's a really long and vivid dream then!"

"Well, sometimes you have no perception of time within a dream. Like those dreams where you wake up in another dream!" Ferb replied, his voice now louder than Phineas had ever heard. Phineas muttered something, inaudible to Ferb's ears.

"Besides, I think I would remember doing something as impossible as building a rollercoaster in the backyard!" Ferb added as he plopped down and stuck his face in his book. Phineas had finally found himself a mission, and with a mixture of anger and determination painted across his face, he snatched up Ferb's book. He interrupted Ferb's grunts of disapproval by putting his hand over Ferb's mouth. _Even my Ferb didn't talk like this, _a voice added in the back of his mind.

"Ferb, I now know what we're gonna do today," he whispered with frustration, frustrated at Ferb for not believing him, and frustrated at the questions he found himself unable to answer, "but first we're gonna a blowtorch….and _lots_ of peanut butter…"

Author's Note

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, and sorry bout the long update time I had some issues with my computer. I should have at the very least another chapter done by tomorrow. Hope you all are enjoying it! Please Review!

ViolentNerd101


	4. Rollacoasta

**Nightmares**

Chapter Three: Rollacoasta

Phineas's POV

"Dang it!" he exclaimed out loud, over the sound of Ferb's constant hammering which quickly came to a stop after the outburst. It had taken Phineas most of the morning to get Ferb on board with his plan, which was unusual to him since Ferb had already built these things to him. _For whatever reason he doesn't remember,_ Phineas had been repeating that to himself over and over but found something that only increased his stress. Ferb raised his eyebrow, quizzically, at the sight of his perhaps crazy brother.

"I've done this already and I forgot to get more peanut butter!" the red headed boy spoke as his older sister marched into the yard.

"Phineas, what is this?" she exclaimed with her hands over her head. Phineas simply rolled his eyes. _Come on, seriously, _was the only thought that crossed his head.

"Oh when mom sees this-"she started but was quickly interrupted by Phineas.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah, we are going down! Down, Down, Down! We need more peanut butter…" Phineas finished her sentence mocking her voice, leaving her in a stupefied state, refusing the let his vision remove itself from the box he was shuffling through. The smile he wore everyday had disappeared, but even though he didn't care to admit it, he didn't much mind rebuilding the rollercoaster. It made him feel infected with nostalgia but he enjoyed it, rollercoaster's are awesome. The only thing that made this hard and frustrating was the fact that no one remembered the summer, and how everything was telling him it was the first day of summer. He had spent the morning with others thinking of him as a crazy person. _Maybe it was all in your head, maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you what you want to do with your summer,_ his mind offered up the explanation but it was quickly turned down. _I refuse to believe this,_ he finally screamed, non-vocally of course. Then he heard a soft voice penetrate the yard, one that for some unknown reason calmed his nerves.

"Hey Phineas," it called out to him and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Isabella!" he replied as he waved her into the yard. She gawked up at the beautiful thing Ferb and I had created out of the simplest materials. _We still need some more peanut butter,_ was the only negative thing Phineas could bring forth from his mind.

"Building a rollercoaster!" Phineas spoke proudly, with his arms open in the direction of the coaster hoping that she would at least remember.

"In your backyard?" she replied, causing Phineas's hopes to quickly dwindle.

"Some of it…" he muttered sadly, something Isabella had failed to catch.

"Wow! Isn't that kind of impossible?" Isabella exclaimed, her eyes glued to the rollercoaster.

"Well….no….not really…not compared to some of the others things we've done," Phineas mumbled as he began to turn away. This time however, Isabella had heard every word that had left his lips.

"What?" she replied quizzically, with no memory of the amazing summer the two had shared with their many friends. _It's not worth going through the craziness again,_ Phineas reasoned with himself.

"Never mind…" he answered, avoiding another awkward conversation. Isabella turned towards Ferb.

"Hey Ferb," she screamed up at him and he waved his hammer in response, "Does your step-brother ever talk?"

"Uh, he's more of a man of action…" Phineas replied hastily, still digging through his tools.

"I was gonna go to pool, you want to go swimming?" she asked cheerfully. This wasn't enough to numb the empty pain he had gnawing inside of him.

"No thanks, have fun though!" he replied, flashing the best smile he could.

"Ok then, I'll see you later!" Isabella answered him as she walked out. Phineas screamed his goodbye and quickly got back to work. Despite Perry's absence, Phineas had been too busy to notice that his favorite pet had disappeared again. Instead he remained focus on building the coaster to prove to both himself and everyone else that he wasn't making this up. Sweat began to overtake his small body as he and Ferb continued their exhausting construction, Phineas refusing the let Ferb quit. He made sure they built it exactly the same way they had the first time. The only thing that stabbed at Phineas was the fact that Isabella, his best friend since kindergarten, was not at his building the rollercoaster. _I hope she's having fun,_ Phineas thought to himself as he slopped some gooey peanut butter onto the framework. _How did this thing manage to stay up,_ he asked himself.

"Because we're just that good!" he accidently answered out loud, smirking. Ferb offered up an eyebrow but eventually just shrugged it off. After awhile Ferb got tired of all the manual labor.

"All right, well last time we got some gadgets from the assembly line, the manager was a real nice guy!" Phineas explained as Ferb began to give him the questioning look.

"Fine, you go do whatever we did to make this easier…" he spoke with doubt stamped into his words.

"All right, could ya do me a favor and grab my guitar, I like to wail on it sometimes during a montage…" Phineas said as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Ferb putting his hand on his shoulder.

"We do montages too?" he asked, this time with less cynicism in his voice. _Wow, Ferb sure can change his mind awful quick,_ he thought to himself and it was something that in all honesty was not unnatural in the Flynn-Fletcher family. They always seemed to be able to switch subjects, opinions, and political view points in a moment.

"Yes, yes we do. I'll be right back!" Phineas called back in reply as his brother left their unfinished coaster to grab their band instruments.

Meanwhile in the Real world

Isabella sat there for hours, hours after Lawrence managed to pull Linda away from the hospital in an attempt to preserve her sanity, hours after Ferb got tired of being the strong and silent type and left to break down in the serenity of his own home, everyone had to leave in some attempt to stay alive, mentally, even though all their hearts cried out for Phineas. Everyone…but her. She had gotten so used to listening to her heart that she couldn't ignore it then, and even though it killed her to see him like this she couldn't bear to look away. So she sat there, grasping on to his cold hands, staring blankly at his face with horribly blood shot eyes she had developed after hours of crying. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought to herself as she once again felt tears well up in her eyes. She slowly lay her head down on his chest, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest the only thing that calmed her, the only thing that reassured her that he was alive.

"I'm not gonna put up with this," Ferb spoke through his accent, which was made worse by the fact that he was choked up at seeing his lifelong buddy this way. No, they were more than that, they were brothers, not in blood but in bond. Regardless this still managed to startle poor Isabella.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" she finally broke down, which didn't help Ferb's emotionally unstable condition. He had barely spoken to anyone after Phineas's accident but decided now was the time to talk.

"Isabella, listen to me!" he screamed through his own tears, shaking Isabella out of her depressed state, bringing her as close to clear thinking as he could.

"I'm going to fix this, I'm going to make sure we can at least talk to him." He muttered as his blank stare moved from Isabella to Phineas.

"How?" she managed to reply through gasps for air. Ferb simply shook his head, for he didn't know.

"I know what we're gonna do today…" he replied through gritted teeth. And even though everyone agreed it was too late to start a project and that they needed to get some rest, no slept. Instead they lay awake in their beds, wondering what Phineas was going through.

Phineas's POV

"Ferb, save the guitar!" he screamed as the cars of the rollercoaster went down another steep incline, something had pulled the rollercoaster and was dragging it through the air and the force of the thrust had caused the guitar to fall. Everyone screamed with complete fear, adrenaline coursing through their veins. _Wow, we really __**should**__ have charged more,_ he thought to himself as Ferb grabbed Phineas's guitar out of the air. Then he heard a familiar chirping in the back, and turned around to see Perry with Isabella at his side, wearing a fedora.

"There you are Perry! Nice hat Isabella!" Phineas quickly spoke as Isabella began to eye the fedora suspiciously. Everything happened just like it had the first time, from Mr. Slushy Burger, to France, and eventually space. As a satellite passed by them, Phineas couldn't help but think out loud.

"You know, that thing has never crashed to Earth." He muttered but no one, except for Ferb, listened they were still trying to recover from being flung around the world and thrown into space.

"That means Candace isn't in charge," Ferb replied, and Phineas could only smirk and nod.

"Hey, why couldn't we stop at the Slushy Burger for some lunch?" a voice piped up way in back and they all just rolled their eyes. Then, they quickly began to plummet towards the Earth and everyone resumed their screams, enjoying the thrill. Though it wasn't as fun the second time, that adrenaline rush that Phineas was chasing wasn't achieved since he'd already ridden his coaster. So he did what anybody else would do, he started wailing away on his guitar. He played a non-stop continuous riff that had members of the cars behind him rocking their heads, until they finally landed safely in the tree. Everyone began jumping out, applauding the young boys for such a fun day.

"We can't go again, we kind of wrecked the coaster…hope ya had fun though!" Phineas replied cheerfully when one of the kids asked for another ride. Then Isabella jumped down, and in Phineas's opinion she was amazingly graceful considering the circumstance.

"That was great Phineas. What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Isabella asked as she stared directly at him.

"Don't know yet. But I definitely have some ideas!" he replied with a smirk, for the first time that day he felt the frustration and stress dissipate and the fun and innocence of summer return.

"Maybe you can teach Perry some tricks…" Isabella suggested as she stroke their beloved mammals back.

"Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much." Phineas said in response and Ferb quickly spoke.

"They're the only mammals to lay eggs…" the response echoed through Phineas's ears as the feeling of De Ja Vu returned.

"Ma-Maybe he'll lay an egg-" Phineas stuttered as he tried to shut out his thoughts.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow!" Isabella replied as she made her way to the gate, "It really was the coolest coaster ever, you guys make a great team!"

"Well, a brother is a brother, and I couldn't have asked for a better one than Ferb! You know what I mean?" Phineas spoke out as Ferb let out a belch and stench of peanut butter filled the air. In an effort to break his De-ja-vu, Phineas decided not to mention it but did push Ferb playfully and laughed.

"Well that was impressive, see ya guys." Isabella muttered as she walked out the gate, and a wave of feelings and questions flooded Phineas's mind.

"So, now do ya believe me?" Phineas asked and he could see in Ferb's eyes he was starting to believe that they could do those amazing things.

"Well, I don't believe we did those things, but we can. You sure have a lot of ideas; maybe we could make a list!" Ferb replied, with optimism on his face. Even though it wasn't the answer he had asked for, Phineas had gotten his brother and best friend back.

"Yes, yes we will…" Phineas mumbled as he lay back to relax after a hard day's work.

Somewhere in Phineas's Brain

"All right everybody vote" the voice boomed across the long courthouse and a series of responses came from across the room.

"Pass"

"Pass"

"Pass"

"We really could have built that coaster better but Pass"

"FAIL" a voice interjected, and grunts of disapproval filled the room.

"But why?" one asked, "He shouldn't be locked up in his own mind!"

"He failed to realize the important lesson. All of you will pass him either way, but I still need him to realize something…"

"Council leader, ignore him. He's a deranged emotion and should have no voice here…"

"Enough. He is a legitimate emotion and an important one and his voice must be heard. Reset the dream sequence. According to the code all emotions must pass before we can restore his mind."


	5. Here We Go Again

**Nightmares**

Chapter Four: Here we go again

The Real World

Ferb couldn't spare himself from the nightmares. The group of friends had all decided that it would be best to start after a good night's rest, but Ferb couldn't help but think that he was letting his brother down. Sick images had found themselves twisting Ferb's mind, and it wasn't like Isabella was having any luck either. She kept having the same nightmare over and over, each time Phineas would be given back to her and each time she would be powerless to stop him from being taken away. She stifled her tears, hoping to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with her mother. It wasn't the first time she had had to do so, especially with how Phineas was so oblivious. Numerous occasions had arouse in which she had considered giving up on him but something inside of her said that he was the one, the keeper. And now, he was rotting in a hospital bed. Both of them fell asleep, each one assuring themselves that the other would know what to do.

Phineas's POV

_Another beautiful day,_ thought an eager young Phineas as he anxiously waited for his alarm to ring. Though he thought it funny that Ferb was still sound asleep, he had convinced himself that the craziness was over and he would just go on with living his life. _Now, what did we do today,_ Phineas pondered as he scoured his memories for the correct date, _oh yeah, today is Candace's birthday!_ (A/N from the episode paired with Rollercoaster) He smiled at the thought of reconstructing Mount Rushmore, this time it would be bigger and better. The alarm rang and Phineas jumped out his bed.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" he screamed with delight as his brother stirred in his bed.

"Good, tell me around nine…" he grumbled as he rolled over, leaving Phineas standing there with his jaw to the floor. _What the…,_ the young man asked himself as an uneasy feeling began to overtake his body.

"I thought we went over this yesterday!" Phineas screamed at his brother who still had fog in his eyes.

"Well, yesterday we had school…" he muttered as "awakeness", as they had named it during one of their huge three hour conversations, began to overtake him. Anger filled the green haired boys eyes as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Phineas just stood there with a look of shock on his face. _This can't be happening, not again,_ was the only thing he could get his fragile mind to think. This couldn't be happening, not again.

The Cerebral Cortex (A/N yes, I can sound sophisticated)

"What's the point of all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's just going to do the same thing again, argue with his brother and finally get fed up to the point that he rebuilds the rollercoaster…"

"Well, maybe this time he'll realize something, something he never noticed before. A voice that he had failed to listen to…."

"And what voice might that be?"

"We'll just have to see, but I'll keep dragging him back in here until he does!"

"If you're trying to get him to realize what I think it is, there would be a better day to get him to realize that h-"

"NO! It has to be this day…._it has to be this day_…"

"You know, his friends will come looking for him."

"They can try..."

The Real World

"You mean you have no clue what we can do?" a disgruntled Isabella screamed into Ferb's ears. They had spent the entire morning thinking in desperation of what they could do. Yet, the emotions they felt were their undoing, blocking them at every turn. Even Ferb, a creative mind of which was only beaten by Phineas, could not think of a plausible way to save his brother.

"What about the inje-" she began to repeat an idea that they had come up with.

"No, it would kill him and maybe even us…" Ferb mutter, his bloodshot eyes stuck to the ground.

"Well, we have to do something!" Isabella managed to squeeze out as tears began to catch her off guard. She was quick to wipe them away and swallow as much of her emotions down as much as she could, trying to restore herself to a state in which rational thought was an option. It was a state they had both been failing to reach for days. _If only we could talk to him, like in my dreams,_ Ferb thought to himself. Then it had struck him, the euphoria moment that had brought forth the famous catch phrase.

"Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today. Or rather what we are going to do for the next couple days…" he spoke with a hint of happiness in his voice as hope filled his body.

"What?" she asked, as Ferb pulled up a schematic template on his laptop and began to make calculations. _I'm going to have to explain this to her, man I wish Phineas was still here, my people skills aren't that good unless I'm talking to Phineas,_ he thought to himself as he gulped in a huge breath of air in preparation for the following speech.

"Well, a coma, in essence, is a state in which a person is asleep but can't wake up. Since Phineas isn't brain dead, as shown by the charts of brain activity by the doctors tests, it is possible that he is dreaming. I'm going to have to sneak him into an MRI to scan for specific brain activity. If his subconscious portion of the brain, or the area in which dreams are developed is active then it is possible that with intense mathematical computations, from our friend Baljeet, we can construct a device that will link our dream centers with his and essential give as a mean to communicate!" Ferb rushed the explanations, gasping for breath afterwards as Isabella stood their wide eyed, trying desperately to understand.

"So, it's like stepping into Phineas's dream?" Isabella asked and Ferb simply nodded.

"But, if its just a dream, why can't he wake up?" she questioned as her lower lip began to shake. _Not again,_ Ferb thought to himself as he decided that this was more important than calming Isabella down.

"Maybe, something is keeping him there!" Ferb finally screamed as she began to sob, never taking his eye off the computer as he began to draw up his plans. _Maybe something __**is **__keeping him there, but if so, then what,_ he began to ask himself as he formulated a plan to save his brother.

Phineas's POV

"Hey Phineas" Isabella's sweet voice soothed his nerves. He smiled as he watched his best friend walk through his gate. _Regardless of what happens, even if I live this day forever, at least I'll have my best friend,_ he thought to himself as he formulated the proper response.

"Oh, hey Isabella. We were just building a rollercoaster!" he spoke, trying to mix things up from yesterday, not wanting to go through another day of craziness.

"In your backyard?" she asked with an all too familiar tone of voice.

"Yeah, you wanna help?" he asked, eagerly hoping to build with someone other than Ferb, who wasn't as forgiving as yesterday.

"Actually I was going to go swimming…" she muttered as she fidgeted her thumbs. _Oh well,_ Phineas thought to himself without letting his smile fade.

"Ah, well you go have fun with that" he replied and Isabella quickly interrupted him.

"Well, if you need me then…I don't _have_ to go…" she stuttered, a trait the Phineas had failed to catch.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin your plans. We got this, trust me, you can almost say Imma pro at this…We can build something tomorrow!" he was quick to respond, showing nothing but innocent joy.

"Ok then, I will be stopping by later to see just how good you are at this…." Isabella's smile quickly returned as she turned to walk out the gate.

"All right, you get first dibs on the front car. See ya later!" Phineas called out to her and she was quick to reply.

"Sounds fun. Goodbye guys!" she screamed as she also waved at Ferb, who shook his wrench at Isabella.

"Ferb, we have to work on your people skills, I won't always be there to talk to you ya know!" Phineas told his brother who merely rolled his eyes at him before looking down and realizing something.

"I'm out of ribbots and we need more peanut butter!" Ferb replied and Phineas tilted his head. _I thought I had more than enough peanut butter, and Ferb didn't run out of ribbots last time,_ he thought to himself as he walked off to get the stuff. He also thought it was a good time to stop by and pick up the assembly equipment.

"…I've never seen a building permit filled out in crayon before but everything seems to be in order so if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." The construction manager said to the familiar young triangle who, despite everything, maintained his positive glow. It had this effect on people, making him seem awful mature for his age.

"Actually, could we take one of those?" he replied as he pointed towards some of the assembly machines.

"Sure, we're not making anything important out of it. Just lemme get my guys down here to break it down for ya." The manager replied with a smile on his face. _Well, things are turning out ok, but I don't want to have to go through this again,_ the red head thought to himself as he silently watched the workers take apart that all too familiar piece of machinery. The rest of the day proceeded all too similar to yesterday, except they had finished ahead of schedule this time.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ferb asked and Phineas was just about to answer when another voice piped in.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Isabella said with eyes as wide as the sun. Phineas turned towards her and inadvertently laughed, thinking of all the bigger and better projects they had built.

"Yeah, but I thought you were at the pool." Phineas replied, an ignorant grin spread across his face.

"I was but it got boring after awhile…" was Isabella's simple response. It was then that Phineas had another thought, one that would definitely make today unique from yesterday.

"Well, how bout just the three of us ride this thing?" he asked.

"You want me to ride this rollercoaster, alone, with you?" Isabella asked, with an undetectable dreamy tone.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Besides I think others would be too busy asking us questions to really enjoy it!" Phineas answered as the three children walked towards the huge rollercoaster. The three rode the rollercoaster, the entire time screaming and laughing. Everything happen the exact same way, except for the lack of children, and the three found themselves floating in space…again.

"You know that's the third time I've seen that stupid satellite…" Phineas grumbled as they passed the satellite that would give Candace power over them.

"I just got this feeling that one day it'll fall to Earth!" Ferb replied as the two others stared at him.

"You know what the odds are ri-" Isabella began but was interrupted by her own screaming as gravity regained its traitorous effect. It was then that Phineas realize that this was one of the many stunts that could have killed them, if they hadn't of landed in the tree they would have died. However, no matter how deadly it could get it didn't scare Phineas because he's done it before, and that fear usually never really gets under his skin. Phineas has the unique ability to have fun no matter what. Then he glanced over to Isabella and saw genuine fear in her eyes, not fun.

"Calm down, nothing's gonna happen! Just have fun!" Phineas screamed over the roar of the wind.

"How do you know!" she yelled back at him, even though he was mere inches away. He scooted over to her and put his arm around her protectively.

"Trust me, it's like I've done it before." Phineas replied, not knowing that Isabella was already long gone. Sucked into a world that she jokingly referred to as "Phineasland". Before they knew it, it was all over and they found themselves relaxing under the tree.

"So, whatcha doin tomorrow?" Isabella asked, with her eyes still glowing from the fact that Phineas had held her. Phineas thought it was nothing more than him helping a friend in need, but Isabella had felt something deeper.

"I have a few ideas. We'll make a list but you're more than welcome to come over if you want!" Phineas replied in his usual tone, pleased with the fact that today had been at least a little unique. But as he talked with his best friends he couldn't help but feel that regardless of what he did, it would all happen again.


	6. Something Different

**Nightmares**

Chapter Five: Something Different

Phineas's POV

The alarm rang, but this time Phineas wasn't there to beat it. Its constant ringing irritating his ears as he lazily flopped his hand on top of its button. _Week three or whatever of the first day of summer,_ he thought to himself. It was actually amazing, even Phineas had to admit it, how no matter how much he tried he would always end the day with the construction of the rollercoaster. Everyday would end the same and then start over, this started to get to Phineas and he quickly adapted to Ferb's lack of effort in the early morning. It was pointless, Phineas's motto was "Keep moving Forward" and he was now stuck in the same spot. No matter what he did, it was like Groundhog Day, a classic movie that his parents made him watch. He had tried to escape this nightmare, but he couldn't possibly beat something he didn't understand. _I'm gonna build another rollercoaster,_ was the last irritating thought that crossed his mind as he drifted back to sleep.

The Real World

"Any luck Baljeet?" Ferb asked his sweaty Indian friend, who was still crunching numbers and making calculations. Baljeet shook his head thinking, _Wow, ever since Phineas's accident Ferb has been more vocal._ This could not be said for Isabella, who continued to descend into layer upon layer of depression. She was starting to lose hope. Every variation, every calculation, and every schematic resulted in loss of memory, a coma of the person who attempted the link, or even death. Meanwhile, Phineas remained asleep in his hospital bed, visits from his friends became more infrequent due to their rescue mission. But seeing how Isabella had nothing to do, she spent all her time there cradling his hand in hers. She suffered a complete breakdown a few days ago, and everybody agreed that her assistance would do more harm the good. She temporarily placed Adyson in charge of the Fireside Girls, and retreated to the safety of her crippled mind. Isabella no longer cared if he liked her back, she just wanted him back. His obliviousness had lost its place as the most horrible thing in her life, it was his accident.

"Please come back to me…" Isabella repeated, over and over, while shaking uncontrollably. Every once in awhile, Phineas would groan but she had already discovered that it was just his body and not his mind.

"Its ok…I'm here" she would whisper when he'd whimper, even though she believed it wasn't Phineas himself making the noise. Little did she know, it was Phineas, and his futile attempts to break out of his prison.

The Cerebral Cortex

"We've kept him trapped in his mind for around a week now…"

"To him, its been three."

"We can't keep doing this, he'll deteriorate and we'll lose him."

"We can only hope he sways the vote of one emotion."

"You realize he (the emotion) is losing patience."

"Yes, I know"

"He wanted to torture the poor kid, and up the ante."

"I know, but it won't go that far. Not unless he takes over the entire brain"

"Yeah…he…knock on wood right?"

"You're starting to sound like the conscious human."

"Well, conscious is in subconscious, I can be stupid too"

"-Sub- is in there too, keep yourself in check and watch out for anything suspicious"

"Phineas is waking up…"

Phineas's POV

"Mornin'" Ferb muttered as he and Phineas stumbled towards the table, the last affects of sleep still gripping tight to them. It was 10:15 in the morning. Phineas, as silent as his brother, made his cereal and ate his breakfast without saying a word. Even his thoughts were clear, and all he wanted was a break. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to Ferb staring into the sky.

"You know, I've never noticed that before…" Phineas broke silence first, as usual, and Ferb responded with his customary eyebrow raise.

"How beautiful the sky is…" Phineas explained in an ominous "talk about the meaning of life" tone, and Ferb looked up at the sky.

"Um, it's the sky…" Ferb replied, a little annoyed that Phineas had interrupted him reading his book.

"Yeah, but life goes so fast. You never have time to stop and appreciate such things." Phineas continued, despite his brothers constant looks begging him to stop.

"Life is a funny thing" Ferb replied, trying not to let his eyes leave the pages he held before him.

"Its also a pretty fragile thing. Remember when we needed that tool that fuses wood together and it ended with Candace screwing up the timeline…" Phineas, drawn into the moment, had forgotten that Ferb had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" he asked quizzical, finally letting the book slip from his hands onto the soft grass.

"I mean, I dreamt about it" Phineas corrected, staring up into the sky, begging that Ferb didn't pursue it. Luckily, Ferb had different plans but it would be sickeningly familiar.

"All right, I'm bored. I mean, summer is supposed to be fun. Our lives should be…they should be…" Ferb muttered as he stood up, staring into the sky as the perfect idea crossed into his mind, "a rollercoaster. What if we could build a rollercoaster! How many people could say they've done that?" Phineas sat there, with a blank, dumbfounded look on his face. They had done it again, Phineas once again found himself stuck with building a rollercoaster. _You have got to be kidding me! What do they want me to do, what did I do wrong?_ Phineas pleaded to the heavens, even though from the outside his composure remained intact. Then, he did something even he couldn't have anticipated.

"No, I think I'm gonna take this one off." Phineas replied, with his suppressed exhaustion finally breaking through to the surface.

"What?" Ferb asked, genuinely confused at his brother's reluctance. _He doesn't know you've done this for the past three weeks, make something up!_

"This year…was really exhausting for me and I just need a day to lie down and stare at the sky and do nothing!" Phineas answered, with a genuine desire to stare at the beauty of the sky for hours on end.

"That makes sense, but I'll be building it right over here if you change your mind." Ferb spoke as he made his way to get his equipment, not hearing Phineas's reply.

"I won't!"

So Phineas did what he had planned to do, he stared at the sky for hours. His senses at maximum relaxation seemed to notice everything: The soft touch of the grass, the warmth of a generous sun, the cooling gusts of winds bellowing across his face, and of course the beauty of the sky. Memories flooded him, as well as sadness, as he remembered fondly the friends he used to know. The friends he used to know and do the impossible with everyday and even though he could see them now, they weren't the same. Phineas had gotten so absorbed in his soul searching; he failed to hear Isabella enter the yard.

"Hey Phi-" she began but she couldn't see Phineas at the angle he was laying so she turned to Ferb, "Hey Ferb! Have you seen Phineas?" He silently pointed towards the other side of the yard, and Isabella thanked him and skipped off and paid no attention to the rollercoaster Ferb was building.

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked playfully as Phineas leaned up to greet her.

"Nothin, just enjoying the beauty of nature…" he replied in the same sort of ominous tone he'd been using all morning. He look over at Isabella, amazed at what he saw, the angle of the sun cast a perfect light over her magnificent face.

"Wow, Isabella you look great!" Phineas spoke dumbfounded at how the sun was behaving that day.

"Really?" Isabella asked, misinterpreting his words.

"Yeah, I mean that angle with the sun and the birds. That right there is the dream shot!" he answered holding up his fingers to visualize a camera picture. Isabella, while a little disappointed at his response, just took it as a small victory.

"So is this all you've been doing all day?" she asked, changing the subject as Phineas slowly glided back down to his grass.

"Yes…and it's been wonderful, truly enlightening. You should try it! Just lay down and relax…" he answered her as all the stress began to leave his body, and a new feeling of serenity overtook his body. Isabella, even though she had been excited about going to the pool, decided this wasn't an opportunity she could afford to miss and took a seat next to Phineas. They lay there for hours on end, absorbed in the peace of nature, talking about old times and schooldays, and old friends and "lovers", not that they had any particular experience in that field. Isabella was slowly becoming more comfortable at asking Phineas, who was practically an open book when it came to answering question, more awkward questions.

"So, what do you look for in a girl, oh exhalted one?" she asked, making sure to include an inside joke they had developed and adding a playful laugh. Phineas chuckled a little but then his face became more serious. _What do I look for in a girl, _he asked himself.

"I've never really thought about it." He tried to deflect it but Isabella pushed forward.

"Well, there has to be something! You can't just live your life not knowing!" she spoke in a playfully calm voice as the sounds of construction dimmed in the background.

"Isabella, I pride myself on knowing what I want to do. My motto is, Keep moving Forward, but when it comes to girls, I just don't know. In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty oblivious when it comes to girls. You remember Miranda?" he spoke and Isabella's mood slipped down for awhile.

"I try not to…" she muttered under her breathe so Phineas wouldn't hear her. Miranda had been a girl that Phineas had a crush on in the third grade and used to obsess about her. This of course made Isabella hate Miranda but she couldn't do anything without Phineas finding out her secret. After months of obsessing he had convinced himself that Miranda didn't feel the same way when in reality Miranda had been obsessing over him. They eventually started dating in the fourth grade but it didn't work out too well.

"I remember how she was nuts…" she answered him after a seemingly long silence.

"Hey! It was a moment of weakness!" he poked back and the both of them started laughing. _What would I do without Isabella,_ Phineas found himself staring at her. Then he noticed it, her eyes had the same beauty and sparkle as the night sky. They sat there staring at each other and sifting through their feelings. _Do I like her?_ Phineas asked himself, but just as he was about to explore the matter further Ferb walked up.

"Hey, the coaster's done. We're out of peanut butter and the guys are waiting for you two. We're gonna ride this thing!" Ferb explained and a huge smile grew across Phineas's face. _Maybe he used a different design and it might be fun,_ he convinced himself as he nodded and took Ferb's hand to help him up. He took a few moments to wake up his legs before helping Isabella up.

"Come on, lets go!" he ran with a huge grin, not realizing he still held Isabella's hand in his and she wasn't about to point it out and risk him freaking out. They got onto the rollercoaster, which was definitely a different design than Phineas's which please him as he and Isabella took their seats.

"All right, times up, lets do this!" Phineas screamed as the carts made their way up the incline.

"LEEEROOOYYYY JEEEEEEENNKKIIINSSS!" another kid shouted out as they began their drop. _Se, everybody's seen that video, thank god for youtube,_ Phineas thought to himself as the ride continued. He was definitely impressed with Ferb's craftsmanship and creativity. The only thing that seemed to be lacking was the length, Ferb obviously hadn't discovered the assembly equipment and therefore sold himself short. Phineas felt bad about abandoning his brother but was pleased at how his day had gone. Murmurs of disappointment were heard as the rollercoaster quickly ended.

"Don't worry Ferb, you'll get it next time!" Phineas encouraged his brother with a pat on the back.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Ferb grunted as he departed to wash up.

"Well that was fun," Isabella started as a slow smile spread across her face, "But I think you could have made it better!"

"Yes, Yes I could have but I have no regrets. I had a lot of fun with you today Isabella, you're the best friend a guy could have!" Phineas replied shaking her playfully.

"Yeah, well if I don't get home soon, my mom is gonna have fit!" She added as both of their smiles dimmed a little.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Phineas finally broke the silence and Isabella departed. _Wow, what a good friend,_ was the only thing Phineas could think as he gazed up at the sky he had compared to Isabella's eyes.

The Cerebral Cortex

"Well, he's getting closer, and I guess that's a victory but a small one!"

"What do you want to do because I guess he didn't pass in your eyes."

"Next time, he's going to be faced with something he never expected, it won't be humane but it won't be all out torture either…"

"What did you have in mind?"


	7. A Day at the Pool

**Nightmares**

Author's Note

Sorry guys, my life really got hectic there for awhile and I haven't been able to work on my story but now that its slower here's another chapter of Nightmares.

ViolentNerd101

Chapter 6: A Day at the Pool

The Real World

"All right, here we go. It's still a long shot but I've done all the calculation's necessary for cerebral interaction!" Baljeet's voice boomed with a mixture of somber and pride. Buford just stood there staring at him with a blank look on his face.

"Means we can see Phineas's dreams…" Adyson explained as Buford let out a sigh of understanding. Ferb walked up, long weeks with little sleep had taken its toll on his face, his attitude, his everything.

"So…who is going to go? There's still a chance that they could get stuck in a coma." Baljeet added as they all continued to stare at the device. They all wanted to help Phineas but they had lives too.

"I'll go, he's my brother." Ferb spoke through his heavy accent and exhaustion but Baljeet quickly stopped him as he made a move for the device.

"NO! With your levels of exhaustion your brain wouldn't be able to handle the strain of reentry." Baljeet explained as Ferb began to surrender to the fact of the matter. Just then poor, depressed Isabella chose to make her entrance. For she had hours of rest at Phineas's side, passed out over his chest and was more than willing to risk herself.

"Hook me up…" Isabella muttered as she walked, zombiefied, towards the machine. No one had the heart to stop her, they just stepped out of the way and got ready to save Phineas.

Phineas's POV

_Diary Entry 156,_

_I don't know why I keep doing this since every time I wake up this book is as empty as ever. Hell…maybe it's the only thing keeping me sane. I've been living the same day over and over…I'm so sick and tired of building that stupid coaster. I can feel it, gnawing inside of me like an animal is tearing through my chest. Lately things have been getting darker and I mean physically darker like the sun has lost its joy and my friends seemed to have lost their souls. All except for Isabella, who continues to be my only light during these dark times. I don't know whether or not that fall was a dream or not…but I wish I would have died than have to live through this._

_ Signed, Phineas H. Flynn_

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella's voice filled the dim backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas's gloom-filled face brightened, just a little, as he walked over to greet her.

"Hey Isabella, we were just building a rollercoaster." Phineas replied with the biggest smile he could muster but the optimism in his voice had faded away long ago. Isabella noticed this, even in his dreams.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked worriedly as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah….I just need to have some fun that's all." Phineas responded as he sat down on the grass with Isabella.

"Well, building a rollercoaster's got to be fun!" she tried cheering him but he merely got a slight look of disgust and told her it wasn't as fun as she'd think.

"I was going swimming if you'd like to join me!" she asked, hope filling her to the brim. Phineas thought about it. _Why not? Its better than building the rollercoaster for the umpteenth time,_ his mind reasoned.

"Sure, I'd love to!" he answered as his normal glow returned and he ran inside to grab his trunks while Isabella squealed in delight. Then he and Isabella went to the pool.

The Real World

"Ok Fireside Girls, run a perimeter check. We don't want anyone to know what we're doing!" Ferb spoke with iron in his voice towards the gang of fireside girls that stood in front of him. He knew that if anyone discovered Phineas and Isabella hooked up to a huge machine there'd be panic. _Plus if the machine is shut down on the outside both minds could be lost forever,_ he thought to himself as the girls ran off to secure the small section of hallways that preceded Phineas's room.

"Area secure. Bring in the package!" Adyson's voice ran through the radio and for a brief minute Ferb couldn't help but smile. _They're trying to be GI Joes ahahahahahaha,_ he thought as he slammed his bag down next the Phineas.

"Hold on Bro" Ferb mutter as Phineas groaned. Isabella silently followed behind with the same lifeless stare in her eyes.

"Jesus, his sheets are soaked!" Ferb remarked as he removed the bedding around his step-brother's body.

"It's been that way for awhile, they had to give him a water drip to keep him hydrated." Isabella spoke like a robot as she removed her dress, revealing a plan white T-shirt. The plugs Ferb put felt cold on her pale skin but she was used to feeling cold.

"Listen, your brain is going to perceive Phineas's mind as whatever you're used to. It could be a city or a computer game, depending on what type of person you happen to be." Ferb instructed as he hooked the last wire to Phineas's wet body.

"Understood…now let's get the boy I love back…"she replied as Ferb flipped the switch and she felt sleep grasp her body in an icy embrace.

Phineas's POV

_This has to have been the funnest day by far,_ Phineas thought to himself as his day with Isabella started winding down. They started out the day by racing each other across the pool, relaxing in the hot tubes while reminiscing about school, and had ended the day with the water slides. Now they both were floating, Isabella distracted by an old friend from school. Phineas saw this as an opportunity as he silently went up for the kill. He found his out and grasped Isabella around her waist, picking her up and slamming her down into the water with him. They both surfaced, laughing, with Isabella's face red with embarrassment and rage.

"PHINEAS!" she screamed as he continued to laugh even though she was slapping water in his face. Some got down his lungs and he coughed to expel the liquid.

"I gotcha!" he replied through coughs. He looked at her, trying to ignore his more animal instincts. He had to admit, Isabella looked stunning in her swimsuit. But he was young, and not yet used to this feeling.

"Hey, I'm going to go dive, I'll be right back!" Isabella said as Phineas nodded, taking the moment to relax. Just then he felt a sudden gust of wind that chilled him to the bone. _Something bad is gonna happen,_ a voice spoke in his head, a voice he desperately tried to ignore. Then a dark figure appeared in the corner of his eye, it looked so familiar. It slowly began to follow Isabella, and Phineas jumped out of the pool to protect his friend.

"ISABELLA!" he screamed but it was too late, the figure had grabbed her and thrust her under the water. Phineas dove in after her and the figure turned revealing himself. It explained the look of shock on Isabella's face, because Phineas was staring at a mirror image of himself. But there was something missing in his eyes, like his soul was gone. The other Phineas began to hold Phineas under as he fought the urged to breathe. Phineas could hold it in no longer and gasped for air the water filling his lungs as darkness crept around his body. Then there was light. _Am I dead?_ He asked as he felt his lungs flourish with oxygen again.

"Ph-Phin-Phineas!" Isabella screamed through the gasps of breathe as she continued to drown. Phineas turned to see the figure smiling maniacally over the drowning form of Isabella. Phineas lunged at him but seemed to hit nothing but air. Then he looked on, with terror in his eyes, at the floating, lifeless body of Isabella.

"ISABELLA NO!" he screamed as he ran towards her, convincing himself he could save her. But an icy hand grasped his chest and threw him against cement wall. The tremendous pain penetrated his back, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

"I have plans for you" was the last voice he heard before drifting out of consciousness.


End file.
